fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Der Traum von neuem Glanz/Kapitel 068
Erzähler: „Wir befinden uns jetzt in Mary Joa, wo innerhalb der letzten 24 Stunden ein heilloses Chaos ausgebrochen ist. Seitdem die Weltregierung den Hinweis bezüglich des Propheten erhalten hat, ist die Bevölkerung in Panik ausgebrochen. Dutzende falsche Listen sind im Umlauf geraten, die jeden völlig unsicher machen- scheinbar wurde nun jeder größere Händler zu einem Opfer deklariert. Die 5 Weisen haben einen Krisengipfel zusammengerufen, um über das Problem zu beratschlagen.“ In den sicheren Gemäuern des Schlosses sitzen die Weisen zusammen mit den wichtigsten Vertretern der Marine und deren Untergruppen. Der Schreiber der Weisen, welcher bereits die Pläne wegen des Gerichtstermins protokolliert hat, sitzt schweißüberströmt auf seinem Platz.“ Einer der Oberhäupter erhebt sich, um die Sitzung einzuleiten. Seine Stimme überschlägt sich beinahe aus Zorn und Unwissen: „97 Verbrechen. Knapp einhundert Morde innerhalb von nicht einmal einem Tag! Meine Herren, sind sie sich sicher, dass sie es verantworten können, so ein frevelhaftes Gerücht in Umlauf kommen zu lassen?“ Der Buddha sitzt still auf seinem Platz. Nach der Verurteilung des Aristokraten hat er bereits einen Tadel seiner Vorgesetzten erhalten. Seinen Job wollte er nicht so leichtsinnig einsetzen. „Sir, meine Agenten haben die Aussagen des anonymen Tippgebers mehrmals unter die Lupe genommen. Sie kamen zu 100% von der Quelle, die uns bereits unzählige richtige Hinweise gegeben hat. Trotz der Mythen, die um ihn ranken, so scheint der Prophet tatsächlich auf der Bildfläche erschienen zu sein!“ „Danke, für ihre Aussage Agent Pryer. Nun, wie es aussieht, ist an den Gerüchten wirklich etwas dran. Aus einer Erzählung wurde bittere Realität. Die Lage wird zunehmend gefährlicher. Der Unbarmherzige ist tatsächlich in Mary Joa angekommen. Überprüfen sie umgehend die Kanäle, die die Reisenden zur Überquerung nutzen. Riegeln sie alles ab! Kein Mensch darf Mary Joa verlassen!“, brüllt der Weise. „Ich notiere hier nur die Diskussion, aber wie erklären Sie sich die Morde, wenn sie nahezu zeitgleich an verschiedenen Orten geschehen?“, fragt der Schreiber interessiert. „Kleiner, das ist ein Phänomen“, beginnt nun Senghok die Erklärung, „zu welchem nur Siyajan fähig ist. Die Bevölkerung spürt, dass er hier ist. Unzählige gefälschte Listen betiteln jeden möglichen Namen, der ausgelöscht werden soll. Die Menschen sehen erschreckenderweise die Möglichkeit, unter dem Deckmantel des Propheten zu morden! Wer einen Streit mit seinem Nachbarn hat, der tötet ihn, da man diesen Mord dem Propheten anrechnen würde. Ein reicher Geschäftsmann, der weniger Konkurrenz auf dem Markt haben will, der bringt seine Liste in Umlauf und tötet den ungeliebten Gegner. Laut den Erzählungen ist erkennbar, dass der Prophet theoretisch dazu imstande wäre, all diese Morde aus eigener Hand begangen zu haben. Seine Liste kennen nur er und sein Auftraggeber. Wie sollen wir in dem Chaos beweisen, wer was gemacht hat? Jeder wird für den Propheten sprechen, da die Liste der Beweis ist. Und momentan gibt es viele falsche Hinweise, die eine Ermittlung nahezu unmöglich machen..“ „Der Großadmiral hat es gut zusammengefasst, danke für den Exkurs“, sagt ein anderer Weiser, der zuvor nur herzhaft gegähnt hat. Ein Dritter haut mit geballter Faust auf den Tisch: „Wir schlagen hier keine Wurzeln!! Schritt 1: Mary Joa abkapseln, es darf niemand rein- oder raus. Schritt 2: Ausrufung einer Gefahrenmeldung. Die Bevölkerung muss in ein öffentliches oder privates Gebäude zurückkehren! Schritt 3: Entsendung eines Eliminationstrupp. Sobald der Prophet entdeckt wird, soll er ohne Zögern exekutiert werden!!“ „Wie viele Einheiten soll ich bereitstellen?“, fragt Senghok routiniert. „Zwei Vizeadmiräle sind gerade im Hause. Agent Pryer, schicken sie 50 Heckenschützen hinterher. Egal, wie er getötet wird, er ist unser Augenmerk und jede Art der Tötung gewährt eine große Belohnung. Das Zehnfache seines bald erstellten Kopfgeldes dürfte eine Summe sein, welche hohe Motivation auslösen muss!“, ruft ein Weise und klatscht in die Hände. Sie waren nicht zum plaudern, sondern zum handeln zusammengetroffen!! Senghok steht seufzend auf und will gerade gehen, als ihn die Weisen mit einem fünffachen Räuspern zum Halten auffordern. „Ein weiterer Fehler und sie räumen ihr Büro! Flottenadmiral Senghok; durch ihre Sturheit wurde Sankt Nimmerlein eingesperrt, und es ist anzunehmen, dass der Prophet, auf seinen Befehl hin, entsandt wurde. Wenn noch mehr Leute sterben oder der Wahnsinnige uns entkommt, dann sind sie als Urheber der ganzen Geschichte dafür verantwortlich.. wir haben ihre Fehlentscheidungen satt.. und jetzt gehen Sie!!!“ –''Szenenwechsel''- Der Schriftführer der Weisen hat sich in einem Kaffee zurückgezogen, um über die ganze Geschichte nachdenken zu können. So hatte er noch nie zuvor etwas von Siyajan gehört. „Man oh man 97 Morde… kaum zu fassen..“ Er schlürft an seinem Getränk und hört von der Seite ein leises Lachen. „Du interessierst dich wohl auch für die Art, wie die Leute miteinander umgehen?“ Der Junge dreht sich um und erblickt einen ruhig entspannten Mann, mit lila Hawaii Hemd und Brille. „Nimbus heiße Ich.. du arbeitest mit der Regierung eng zusammen, nicht wahr?“ Der Schreiber nickt leicht. Woher wusste er das? „Wissen sie etwas über diese Panik, die hier einher geht?“ „Ja! Ohne Zweifel befinden sich heute zwei Personen hier, die man nicht für lebendig gehalten hätte. Aber ich weiß, dass es stimmt! Siyajan und Rond Near, zwei Männer von unvorstellbar großer Stärke treffen bald aufeinander..“ „Ist nicht nur vom Ersten die Rede?“ „Bisher schon. Diesen Krisenherd würde man schnell abschalten können, sofern man auch die zweite Seite der Medaille in Erwägung zieht.“ Er lächelt. „In letzter Zeit tauchen immer mehr Menschen auf, die vom Antlitz der Welt getilgt wurden.. und es werden immer mehr werden.. alles nur durch die Erhaltung der Gerechtigkeit.. welche Ironie des Schicksals, was für Folgen das allererste Urteil gegen einen Tenryuubito auslösen kann!“ Verwirrt starrt ihn der Zuhörer an. „Junger Mann, wenn du immer noch nicht verstehst, was ich meine, dann lies dir das Buch über den Unbarmherzigen durch.. es ist weit verbreitete aufgearbeitete Literatur und sehr lesenswert.. gerade jetzt, wo aus der Fiktion Wirklichkeit wird, ist es interessant zu wissen, was für Parallelen in der Geschichte auf unsere schöne Welt zutreffen werden.. um es in den Worten des Autors zu sagen: Die Nacht an der die Menschheit weint, ist die Nacht der Gewissheit. Man wird das Leben verstehen und schätzen. „Woah, das.. das ist ein größerer Vorfall, als ich vermutet hätte..“ Der Arzt steht auf. „Ähh, Herr Nimbus, gleich wird eine Durchsage kommen, alles wird abgesperrt, wieso bleiben sie dann nicht gleich hier, dann.. sind sie sicher.. der Laden wird gleich geschlossen und dient als Aufenthaltsort, bis das alles vorbei ist..!“ Insgeheim hofft er, dass er die Geschichte zu erzählen bekommt, er wollte zu gern wissen, was das für eine Situation ist. Heiße Anspannung liegt in der Luft. Die Lautsprecher springen an und die Erklärung der Weisen ist für jeden Bewohner zu hören. Die Weisen wiederholen ihre interne Diskussion. Die Gerüchte wurden eben offiziell für Wahr erklärt. „Die Leute geraten in Panik..“ Durch die Fenster sehen die Besucher des Kaffees zahlreiche Menschen, die hektisch über die Straßen rennen. Mütter zerren ihre Kinder hinterher. Polizisten schleifen einen der Mörder durch die Straßen. Alte und schwache Menschen werden von den horrenden Massen durch die Gegen geschubst. Die, die am Boden liegen werden rücksichtslos über den Haufen gerannt. Wie schnell so ein abrupter Wandel erfolgen konnte. Alleine die gedämpften Schreie von draußen, lassen die Sitzenden vor Schreck erstarren. Noch nie wurde das Heilige Land in solchen Aufruhr versetzt, galt es bisher doch als sicherster Ort der Welt. Doktor Nimbus greift zum Klinker, der die Tür zwischen Laden und Straße trennt. „HALT! Bleiben sie sofort stehen, es ist viel zu gefährlich da raus zu gehen…“ Ein Polizist ist aufgestanden und hält seine Waffe auf den verblüfften Arzt. „Ich bin mir der Gefahr bewusst. Sie haben eben gehört, dass hier niemand raus kann. Und wollen sie ernsthaft hier drinnen bleiben, bis sie alt und grau werden?“ „SEIEN SIE RUHIG! Die Marine schickt ihre Mannen um dem Einhalt zu gebieten. Also wird es nur eine Frage der Zeit sein. Treten sie nun zurück, seien sie doch vernünftig!“ „Sie haben nicht verstanden, wer hier sein soll. Der Prophet wird die Einheiten und Schützen töten und dann stehen wir ohne Schutz da. Es ist Zeit, dass jemand Richtiges sich einmischt. Eine Legende sollte nur mit einer zweiten Legende behandelt werden. Sonst verliert dieses Ereignis jeglichen historischen Reiz.. und es wird in die Geschichte eingehen!“ Der Arzt dreht sich um und schnipst einmal in den Raum, woraufhin der Beamte durch die schneidende Druckwelle zwei Finger verliert. „Ups, ich wollte sie nur entwaffnen, tut mir Leid.. der Schock wird die Schmerzen erst einmal unterdrücken.. wenn sie Glück haben, dann nähe ich ihnen die wieder dran. Aber jetzt muss ich dringend raus..“ Prompt reißt er die Tür auf und läuft durch die bewegungsleeren Straßen. In seinen Gliedmaßen kribbelt es vor Spannung. Er konnte es kaum erwarten. Wie schnell doch ein Vorfall, das Auftauchen des Propheten, kombiniert mit einer abgeriegelten Arena, die sich für einen Kampf mehr als eignet, einem große Vorfreude in die Gedanken bringt. Er konnte die Angst der Bürger zwar verstehen, aber spüren tut er sie absolut nicht. Ein traumhafter Gedanke schwebt dem Arzt durch den Kopf: „Rond Near gegen Siyajan. Welch epischer Kampf steht den Menschen bald hervor. Es ist Zeit die Geschichte neu zu schreiben!“ Es verbleibt ein Tag bis zum Ultimatum. Der Panzer hat sich angekündigt: In einem Tag steht eine weitere Legende auf dem Plan. Der Höhepunkt ist nahezu erreicht...